The purpose of this computer-only proposal is to request access to the GCRC's cumputer resources on the DEC 3000 Model 700, to develop a database that will contain information about the protocols that are open for accrual. In the first phase the database will contain protocols that are a part of the Kaplan Cancer Center. In a second phase, these will be extended to all the GCRC protocols and then to any protocols in the greater NYU clinical community. This protocol is advantageous in that it addresses the continuing problem of how to get information about protocol availability into the hands of physicians so that prospective patients can be most appropriately referred to research protocols.